Ada & Jill
by jaiva
Summary: mi escena eliminada de RE: ORC. Durante los acontecimientos de RE 2 y RE 3, Ada Wong descubre, por gracia de Nicholai y Hunk, que Umbrella ofrece una recompensa por Jill Valentine, sin embargo, tal vez Jill sea un blanco más difícil de lo planeado. Invitado especial: Mr. X. Fic corto, de dos escenas, de un solo capítulo.


******Hola gente, aquí les dejo un fic sobre como yo creo que Jill y Ada se encontraron en Raccoon City, y bueno eso sería, la premisa es bastante simple, bueno ********eso, espero que sea de su agrado.**

******Jill, Ada, etc. son propiedad de Capcom y bla bla bla...**

* * *

Raccoon City. 28 de septiembre de 1998, de noche.

Estaba fría la noche en las calles de Raccoon City, gruñidos guturales, disparos y gritos lejanos pidiendo ayuda atravesaban la espesa y fétida niebla, el cielo estaba nublado y una fina lluvia comenzó a caer; Ada Wong, la espía de Umbrella, corría intentando no hacer ruido, atravesó varias calles y se refugió en un edificio abandonado, desenfundó su pistola de mano y caminó por el edificio para asegurarse de que no habían criaturas peligrosas, logró divisar dos sombras que se acercaban, ella se ocultó sin hacer ruido. Las sombras se acercaron a un pequeño fuego que alumbraba el lugar y se sentaron, Ada se asomó para ver de quien se trataba, se sintió aliviada y preocupada al mismo tiempo, conocía a esos dos hombres,o, por lo menos un poco, uno era Nicholai, un mercenario y espía ruso, de cabello blanco y unos 40 años,del servicio de contención de peligros biológicos de Umbrella, que supuestamente venía a rescatar civiles, pero en realidad vino a catalogar los monstruos y a recolectar datos de los nuevos "super mercenarios" de Umbrella, los Tyrants, el otro era un hombre que usaba una máscara de gas, HUNK, del servicio de seguridad de Umbrella, que fue enviado a la ciudad para traer muestras del G-Virus y eliminar las pruebas que demostraban que Umbrella estuviera implicada con el brote del virus que desató el apocalipsis zombi en la ciudad.

Ada se quedó oculta, prestando atención a todo lo que hablaban esos hombres.

-Has sabido algo de los miembros de STARS?- Preguntó HUNK.

-Sólo quedaban dos en la ciudad, y uno fue asesinado, encontré su cadáver afuera de la comisaría.- Respondió Nicholai.

-Jill, ella es la que sigue con vida?- Preguntó el mercenario enmascarado.

-Si, ahora ella es el único blanco del Nemesis, debemos apresurarnos y llegar a ella antes que él. Umbrella no nos pagará si no hay muestras de que esté muerta.

-Muy bien, hora de cazar.

-Vamos...

Los dos hombres se pararon, recogieron sus armas y se fueron, Ada esperó a que se fueran para volver a caminar por con tranquilidad, ahora sabía, gracias a esos dos hombres, que Umbrella le había puesto un precio a la cabeza de Jill, lo único que tenía que hacer era llegar a ella antes que esos dos hombres o algún monstruo de los que bagaban por las calles de la ciudad...

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la ciudad, Jill Valentine trotaba por las calles bajo la lluvia, armada únicamente con una magnum y un cuchillo, se detuvo al llegar a una gran avenida, se dispuso a mirar a la vuelta de cada esquina con sigilo, quería asegurarse de que no hubieran monstruos por el lugar; se detuvo a mirar el espejo retrovisor de una camioneta y vio una línea roja atravesando las finas gotas de la lluvia, lo supo en una fracción de segundo: un francotirador quería matarla, saltó y se agachó, ocultándose tras la camioneta, sacó su cuchillo, y le dio una lamida a la hoja, para dejarla más brillante y poder usarlo como espejo, vio la línea roja del rifle iluminando las finas gotitas de lluvia que caían. "Te tengo", pensó para sí misma, saltó de su escondite y comenzó a disparar justo adonde se encontraba el francotirador.

Ada, que se encontraba en un edificio pequeño logró agacharse y evitar los disparos de Jill.

-Diablos!- Exclamó, bajó por las escaleras y abrió la puerta para sorprender a Jill y matarla de una vez, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, tenía enfrente a la miembro de los S.T.A.R.S. Sujetando su rifle, Jill logró quitarle el arma a Ada, pero Ada le dio una fuerte patada a la cabeza, haciendo retroceder a Jill, inmediatamente sacó su cuchillo y saltó sobre Jill, pero ésta logró sujetar sus manos, impidiéndole mover el cuchillo, Jill dio un rodillazo en las manos a Ada, la cual, por el dolor soltó el cuchillo. Jill le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Ada, la asiática retrocedió y se tambaleó, momento que la castaña aprovechó para embestirla y derribarla, Jill atrapó a Ada por detrás impidiéndole moverse, pero la espía de Umbrella logró liberar un brazo y le dio varios codazos en las costillas a Jill, quien la soltó, Ada corrió a buscar su arma, pero Jill la perseguía, entonces la chica de vestido rojo recogió su cuchillo, que se encontraba más cerca, e hizo un giro rápido para clavárselo a la última miembro de los S.T.A.R.S. Jill se anticipó y desenfundó su cuchillo, logrando detener con el mismo el cuchillazo de Ada, ambas se sujetaron fuertemente las manos y continuaron forcejeando por unos segundos, hasta que escucharon un vibrante bramido, era un monstruo que las observaba, era como un hombre de más de dos metros de alto, de piel gris, vestido con una gabardina verde y muy, muy musculoso, era un Tyrant T-103, uno de los tantos que Umbrella soltó en la ciudad, el monstruo comenzó a caminar hacia ellas amenazadoramente y las chicas se quedaron mirando.

-Tregua?- Preguntó Ada a Jill.

-Bien.- Respondió esta.

Ambas tomaron sus armas y comenzaron a dispararle al monstruo, pero éste ni se inmutó y comenzó a correr hacia ellas, las chicas saltaron y lograron esquivarlo, el monstruo intentó detenerse pero resbaló y cayó.

-Sígueme! Tengo un plan!- Le dijo Jill a Ada.

Corrieron y se subieron a un auto, Jill en el asiendo del conductor y Ada al lado de ella; Jill lo encendió, pisó el acelerador y arrancaron.

El Tyrant se puso de pie y comenzó a perseguirlas.

-Cuál es el plan?- Preguntó Ada, quien miraba al monstruo con el espejo retrovisor.

-Es muy rápido, pero también es pesado, tiene problemas para frenar bruscamente cuando va corriendo.

Ada miró al frente, Jill se dirigía directamente a una estación gasolinera y captó el plan de inmediato: Jill quería hacer estallar al Tyrant.

Ambas mujeres abrieron las puertas del auto y se prepararon para saltar.

-Lista?- Preguntó Jill.

-Siempre!- Le respondió Ada.

Saltaron del auto y rodaron por el piso, el vehículo se estampó contra la estación de gasolina y estalló, el Tyrant no logró detenerse a tiempo, quedando dentro del radio de la explosión. El monstruo se desplomó y se quedó en en piso inmóvil.

Ada y Jill se quedaron mirando por unos momentos y como estaba lloviendo, desdieron entrar a una de las tiendas de la calle; al entrar, Ada le lanzó un puñetazo a Jill, pero ésta lo atrapó y le pegó en el estomago con la rodilla, la empujó y le dio una fuerte patada; Ada cayó al piso, iba a levantarse, pero Jill le estaba apuntando con un revolver.

-Ahora hablarás.- Le dijo Jill.

Ada la miró a los ojos, levantó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

-Jill...

-Quién eres? Y cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Leí tu perfil psicológico antes de venir, amable, empática, heroica, sé que no vas a matarme.

-Así que crees que alguien puede mantenerse mentalmente estable en una ciudad invadida por zombis?

Jill abrió el revolver y quitó todas las balas, menos una, giró el tambor de la pistola, sacó el seguro y le disparó a Ada, no salió ninguna bala, iba a repetir el proceso pero Ada la interrumpió.

-Esta bien, esta bien! Hablaré.- Dijo la espía de Umbrella.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Umbrella ofrece mucho dinero a quien te mate y lleve una evidencia de que estás muerta.

Jill se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes.

-Quién más lo sabe?

-Solo yo y dos mercenarios.

Escucharon a una persona acercarse, por la velocidad con la que se escuchaban los pasos supieron que no era un Zombi.

-Son ellos, vete de aquí, te daré algo de tiempo.- Le dijo Ada en un susurro.

-Ten esto.- Le pasó el revolver. -Solo en caso...

Jill salió sigilosamente del lugar y se quedó oculta

El hombre misterioso apareció, era Nocholai y venía con HUNK.

-Ada Wong.- Dijo Nicholai haciendo una malvada sonrisa. -Escuchamos balazos y una explosión, qué pasó?

-Un Tyrant me atacó, y ustedes, qué hacen aquí? Si están buscando un motel, yo sé donde hay uno.

Jill, quien se encontraba oculta escuchando la conversación, rió silenciosamente con el comentario de Ada.

Nicholai, enfurecido por el comentario de la chica de rojo, tomó a Ada del cuello y la apretó fuertemente.

-Deja de jugar, debemos apresurarnos.- Le dijo HUNK al ruso, el cual soltó a Ada.

-Buscamos a alguien, una chica, casi de tu edad, de cabello castaño a la altura de los hombros, trabaja en el departamento de policía de la ciudad. No la has visto?

-Mmm, me pareció ver a alguien así, corrió se fue por allá.- Dijo Ada, apuntando con el dedo hacia una dirección incorrecta.

-Bien, vamos.- Dijo Nicholai, salió del lugar y caminó en la dirección indicada por Ada. HUNK se quedó mirando a la espía por unos segundos, como si desconfiara de ella, luego se fue sin decir nada.

Ada dio un suspiro de alivio tomó el revolver que Jill le dio y lo abrió para meterle las balas, para su sorpresa, no estaba cargada, Jill habría hecho algún truco de manos para hacerle creer que dejó una bala, la agente de los S.T.A.R.S. la había engañado, sonrió al saber que Jill de todos modos no la mataría.

Ada salió del edificio y se encontró con Jill.

-Eso de la bala imaginaria en el revolver fue brillante.- Confesó Ada.

-Gracias.- Respondió Jill con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hey, si salimos de esta ciudad...

-Cuando, cuando salgamos de la ciudad.- La corrigió la chica de azul.

-Cuando.- Ada le sonrió a Jill. -Cuando salgamos de aquí, deberíamos vernos.- Comentó Ada.

-Claro! Pero en tu casa, porque la mía, pues...- Jill miró a los alrededores, la ciudad, su hogar, estaba desolado y muerto.

Las dos chicas se quedaron mirando por un momento, hasta que sintieron unas vibraciones en el suelo; "BUM!, BUM!". Supieron que un monstruo se acercaba, aunque no lograban verlo, la niebla no las dejaba ver a más de veinte metros.

-Es ese monstruo de nuevo, sobrevivió a la explosión!- Dijo Jill.

-No, es algo más grande. Comentó Ada.

A través de la niebla lograron distinguir una silueta humana de más de dos metros de altura, lo que hubiera detrás, respiraba aceleradamente y sonaba furioso.

"_STAAAAAAARRRRRSSSS!__" _Dijo una voz gutural desde detrás de la pared de niebla.

-Némesis!- Exclamaron en un susurro al unísono, mientras retrocedían lentamente.

-Corre! Lo detendré, pero sólo será un momento, vete.- Dijo Ada.

-No, no te dejaré pelear sola con él, morirás!- Le respondió Jill.

-Por favor! Pelear con estos bichos es mi trabajo, no podrá matarme.- Dijo Ada con un tono sarcástico y una sonrisa desafiante en la cara.

"_UUUUAAAARRRRRGH!__" _Gruñó el monstruo de la niebla.

Jill y Ada se abrazaron para despedirse.

-Adiós.- Dijo Jill.

-No te despidas aún.- le respondió Ada.

Se separaron del abrazo, Jill corrió y se alejó del lugar hasta desaparecer en la niebla y Ada se quedó en el lugar para retrasar a Némesis; Ada, aunque sabía que ese monstruo no era cualquier bicharraco, se sentía en parte aliviada, había hecho una amiga, alguien que tal vez le ayudaría a dejar su vida de espía para vivir la vida de una chica normal y Jill, a su vez, se sentía más cómoda sabiendo que tenía un contacto que podría destruir a Umbrella desde adentro; por ahora las dos chicas sólo debían escapar de Raccoon City para algún día volverse a encontrar.

FIN.

* * *

******Bueno eso sería. espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos luego, adiós!**


End file.
